Restaurant
by Cilence Renning
Summary: He had to admit: his girlfriend was cute, but she had nothing on Levi's ass.


Please enjoy and review :)

I don't own SnK / AOT but I do own the OC 'Katelyn'

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Restaurant <strong>

* * *

><p>Eren Jaeger straightened the silk, red tie resting on his collarbones and patted down his suit jacket. He glanced at the mirror in front of him and grimaced at his reflection. "Fricking hell, I look like a retard," the young man groaned and slapped his palms against cream-coloured sink unit.<p>

"You don't look like a retard, Eren," a voice came from the open door of the bathroom. "You look like an idiot." The black-haired girl concluded, licking the remains of her chocolate muffin off the tips of her fingers.

Eren shot a scowl in the girl's direction, "thanks for the encouragement Mikasa. You're such a caring sister."

Mikasa chuckled, "you're welcome. Oh, and you'd better hurry up," she added. "Your dates at 7:00pm right?"

Eren gave her a nod.

"Well its 6:45pm right now so I suggest you hurry to that fancy-ass restaurant you asked Katelyn to."

Eren quickly glanced at the watch on his wrist and let out a stream of curses.

He quickly pecked a kiss on his sister's cheek and exited the house, fumbling with his suit jacket all the way to his car.

* * *

><p>It was 6:55pm by the time Eren arrived at the restaurant. It was normally a 20 minute drive, but somehow Eren was able to make it a 10 minute drive – don't even ask.<p>

A gorgeous blonde-haired woman stood elegantly by the entrance of the restaurant, her sky-blue dress fluttered slightly in the evening breeze.

Eren bit his lip, how the hell was he able to score such a babe? He exited his car and hastily made his way to the woman waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry I'm late Katelyn," Eren began. "Mikasa was taking too long in the bathroom."

It was a lie, of course.

Katelyn gave him a smile, "it's fine, Love. I didn't have to wait too long."

Eren pecked a kiss onto Katelyn's cheek, "let's go inside."

The restaurant was French – Katelyn's favourite cuisine. The carpet below their shoes was a rich, deep red and the walls were gold with fairy lights adorning them. The glass frames of the canvases of beautiful artwork reflected the lighting. It was the perfect place for a sophisticated date.

The waiter showed them their seats, asked them if they would like a glass of water before ordering anything else, and then went into the kitchen to fetch the water.

Katelyn hung her purse on the back of her chair and picked up the menu in front of her. "What are you going to order?"

Eren scanned the menu, "I think I'll just order the usual. How about you Katelyn?"

The blonde-haired woman pointed to the meal on her menu, "I think I'll order this one today."

The waiter who showed the couple their table returned with a glass pitcher of cold water and two champagne glasses, his finger propped this thick-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Are you ready to order yet Sir?"

Eren opened his mouth, "ah yes. Could we order these meals?" he said, pointing his finger to the meals on the menu.

The waiter pencilled the orders onto his notepad and informed the couple that their meal would be brought to them soon.

Eren and Katelyn spoke about the current events happening in their lives: university, work, home and friendship groups and before long, their food was brought to their table by another waiter.

Eren saw the peculiar waiter in the corner of his eye before he made his way to their table. The waiter was of small stature, perhaps only 5'3.

He walked swiftly towards Eren's table, his slender hands held a black serving tray in one hand.

"Sir, Miss? Your food is served," the man said, his voice slightly sarcastic. Eren found himself eyeing the short waiter as he placed the plates in front of them. The waiter's hair was parted at over his right eye; letting the fine, black strands sweep across his pale forehead. His hands were slender with neatly trimmed fingernails and his body wore a sleek, black tailcoat.

"Is there anything else you require Sir?"

Eren quickly halted his examination of the waiter. "No," he hastily answered, he was sure the waiter caught him staring. "We'll be fine for the moment."

The waiter gave the couple a small, sharp nod before turning and walking back to the kitchen.

Eren and Katelyn continued their conversation; well, Katelyn continued the conversation. Eren couldn't concentrate on his food, or on his girlfriend. All that was in his mind was the stare of steel grey eyes and a slender figure.

"Crap," he mumbled.

"Hmm? What's wrong darling?" Katelyn asked, concern on her delicate features.

"No, it's nothing." Eren replied, giving her a quick smile.

He bit the inside of his cheek.

_I really shouldn't be thinking about that waiter, I have a fricking girlfriend! _He inwardly exclaimed.

Katelyn soon finished her meal and tapped at her lipstick-ed mouth with a napkin. "Shall we order dessert Eren? Coffee?"

"Yeah, uh, sure," he replied, still struggling to get the image of the waiter out of his head.

Katelyn raised a slender arm, "excuse me!" she said, loud enough to catch the attention of a waiter, but not loud enough to disrupt the other customers.

Eren looked down at his plate, it cleared of food; however, he still had enough to push around his plate.

"Would you like to order something else, Miss?"

Eren's eyes snapped up, taking in the features of the waiter serving them – it was the same one.

"Ah yes, may I please order a 'Tarte Tain' for the of us? Oh and two cappuccinos as well please."

"Of course Miss." The waiter said, his voice strictly professional.

Once again, Eren found himself looking at the waiter, and he could has sworn that he saw a flash of grey glancing at him through the strands of black hair.

And once again, the waiter left.

Eren licked his lips and settled further into the restaurant chair. He sighed inwardly.

_Fricking hell, what's wrong with me tonight?_

Katelyn then continued the conversation, but once again, Eren paid hardly any attention. Only dropping 'oh?' and 'uh huh's at the appropriate times.

"Sir, Miss, you dessert has been served." The waiter said once he returned once again. On his tray sat two plates of 'Tarte Tain' – a French upside-down dessert – and two cappuccinos.

Katelyn said her thanks and let the waiter place the desserts on the table. Suddenly, as the blonde-haired woman picked up her glass of water to pass to the waiter, her fingers slipped, sending the liquid onto the carpet, and more importantly – noted Eren – on the waiter's crisp, white dress shirt and black waistcoat, drenching it in water.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Katelyn exclaimed, lifting her napkin in an attempt to dab the wet dress shirt. The waiter pushed Katelyn's hand away before she was able to do so. "Miss, it's fine," he began, "I'll return shortly to clean up." The waiter then lifted the black tray and swiftly returned to the kitchen; only to return with a few cleaning clothes – and with out a waistcoat and tailcoat.

The waiter walked back to Eren and Katelyn's table, "I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience." He said as he knelt to press the clothes into the water-drenched carpet.

Eren choose the wrong time to look down. And because of it, he almost choked on his own spit.

_Oh my fricking God, _Eren thought, his eyes widening slightly. He quickly looked away before anything else could happen.

Correction: before Katelyn caught him red-handed.

The couple soon finished their coffee and dessert and it was getting late. Katelyn tapped at her mouth once again and stood, "Eren, I'm just going to the bathroom okay?"

Eren gave her a quick smile, "sure thing."

His eyes watched as the woman turned and made her way to the bathroom, her dress sparkled softly under the candlelight.

"Are you ready to pay Sir?"

Eren turned his head, slightly disappointed to see that it was the glasses-wearing waiter that stood by his side this time.

"Oh yes," Eren said as the waiter placed a checkbook on the table before him.

The glasses-wearing waiter left silently as Eren opened the checkbook. He didn't expect to find what he did.

**_You're not that half-assed looking. You should call me. _**

**_XXX-XXX-XXX _**

**_Levi Rivaille_**

Eren's eyes widened for the second time that night and looked up, turning his head to see the waiter – Levi – placing a meal in front of another customer. Levi's eyes briefly met Eren's, a slight smirk formed on his lips.

Eren bit his lip, _Oh God._

Katelyn was cute, but she had nothing on Levi's ass.

* * *

><p>I have no regrets...<p> 


End file.
